


Pastries and Kittens

by CaptainAndrews17



Category: Herbert West - Reanimator - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Cats, F/M, Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAndrews17/pseuds/CaptainAndrews17
Summary: Basically, you and Herbert go to a small cat cafe in Arkham, where delicious treats are devoured, and a kitten is adopted.
Relationships: Herbert West (Re-Animator)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Pastries and Kittens

It was a cold and blustery evening filled with snow and the smells of cinnamon and peppermint as you and your boyfriend, Herbert West, walked the silent streets of Arkham. 

The pair of you stopped outside a tea shop, hands intertwined against the freezing cold. 

The lamplight that streamed through the windows painted his face like some sort of renaissance peice, beautiful to look at, but inconceivable to hold and cherish. 

“Come on, y/n,” he pulled open the door of the shop and dragged you inside.

The warmth of the small place was a welcome relief from the blustery chills of the world outside the window. 

Cheery Christmas tunes played through a crackly old radio as you and him waited to be served by a member of the staff. 

Around the room, cats and kittens of various sizes and breeds played with one another and interacted with the patrons. 

“It’s a cat cafe,” you whispered in his ear, a smile breaking across your features. 

“Haven’t you always wanted to go to one?”

You nodded your head, your attention broken from him as a little black and white kitten ambled over, mewing excitedly about there being new patrons for them to play with. 

“Good evening!” The owner, a large woman dressed in various fetching shades of red and orange breezed to the counter, a large and mellow ginger cat draped across her shoulders like a boa. 

You both muttered a shy greeting, glancing at one another. 

“What would you like to drink?” Her accent was Eastern European, Russian judging from the number of pastries on display. 

“A mocha with cinnamon for me, and -” you looked to Herbie to ask him.

“A small espresso, as well as some of your prayniks and some Zefirs, please,” 

The woman’s lips parted in a smile and she began blabbering in Russian, with Herbert responding as equally excitedly. 

You took your drinks and pastries to a seat at one of the tables near the window, sharing your plate of pastries between you both. 

The kitten from earlier jumped up onto the wood table and mewed at you. 

“Hello,” you extended your hand to pet it, and the kitten butted against your hand, purring. 

“It seems as though you’ve made a friend already,” Herbert’s face was smeared with powdered sugar, and his eyes were bright with the happiness of watching you play with the little beastie. 

“He looks just like you,” 

Herbert leaned forward in his seat and extended a shaky hand to let the kitten pet him.

To either of your surprise, the kitten also head butted against Herbert’s hand and went so far as to clamber onto his lap.

“Should we-“ 

The question hung taut in the air, unanswered, but acknowledged by Herbert nodding his head and seeing his smile as you clapped your hands together. 

His nimble hands scooped up the little thing and he cradled it to his chest as you both finished consuming the plate of delicious treats and sipped your drinks. 

You handed the plates and dirty cups back to the owner, who chirped cheerfully at the kitten nestled in Herbert’s arms. She denied your offer of paying, instead handed you a bag filled with some complimentary pastries. 

“What should we name the little nugget?” Herbert quipped as he removed his scarf and carefully placed the kitten in his overcoat pocket. 

The two of you mused this as you walked, hand in hand, back to your apartment. 

You paused in the doorway, a name forming in your mind. 

“Niki?” 

“After those pastries?” 

You smirked, your hand on the doorknob.

“Perfect,”

He swept the two of you inside and closed the door behind him, depositing the kitten and pastries on the counter. 

As you got ready for bed, you smiled to yourself. 

Niki was perfect. 

Le Fin.


End file.
